A Ghost in Need is a Friend, Indeed
by cartoonlover
Summary: Timmy Turner is having nightmares caused by a ghost....Chip skylark doesn't know what to do...neither do Timmy's fairies...so who are they gonna call? DANNY PHANTOM! Please no flaming, or I will deltete my story....if anyone does not like Chip Skylark, or


A Ghost in Need is a Friend, Indeed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Timmy Turner screamed himself awake from one of his worst possible nightmares. He started to cry very hard, with his body convulsing with sobs. Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, woke up from inside Timmy's fish bowl, where they were disguised as goldfish, and transformed into their fairy selves in their pajamas. Cosmo muttered, "What's all the noise?" Wanda glared at her husband and turning to Timmy cried, "Oh, SWEETIE! Did you have that nightmare again?" Timmy answered, gasping with sobs, "YES! I was walking along minding my own business when VICKY appeared and chased me! Then I ran, but the side walk suddenly turned soft and heavy like glue or wet cement and I couldn't run! I ran slower and slower until she caught me! And then she tied me up, and threw me in a well and I almost drowned! I thought I was going to die!" Wanda said sympathetically, "Oh, SWEETIE!" Then Cosmo said, "Hey Timmy, you've had this dream for days now! Wanda and I have other things to think about,you know! Jorgen Von Strangle wants to give him a report on the courting rituals of humans, and this is really getting in the way! We will have 10th level probation if we don't give a good report!" Wanda glared at her husband and said, "Cosmo how can you talk to him like that when the poor baby has been having bad dreams!"

Timmy then said, through his sobs, "Oh guys! The worst and weird part is that after I have these dreams I always see this ghost, but it disappears very quickly after I wake up! Can't you guys fix it so that that ghost won't come around anymore?" Wanda looked at him sadly,sighed and waved her wand. Out of thin air a big thick book appeared. It was purple, with the words "Da Rules" written on it in gold. Wanda flipped though it and then said, making the book disappear, "I'm so sorry, sweetie...but according to the rules, we fairies are not allowed to interfere in the ways of ghosts!" Timmy said, "WHAT?" Wanda said, "I'm terribly sorry, sweetie...all we could do would be to make the ghost disappear, but the ghost could come back if it wanted to!" Timmy then grew angry and frustrated and said, "You know...I am REALLY...REALLY, REALLY, REAAAAALLLLLY...starting to hate that STUPID rule book! I wish I never heard of it!" Then Timmy started to sob again and threw himself face down on his bed and put his pillow over his head. Wanda said, "Now, now, sweetie..." But Cosmo interrupted and said, "How are we going to impress Jorgen? What are we going to say? Are we going to say, 'we couldn't give a good report because our godchild was waking us up every night?" Wanda snapped, "Oh be quiet, you moron! Timmy's just upset because we can't help him!"

Just then, Teen singing sensation Chip Skylark, who was staying with Timmy while his parents were in Florida visiting his Aunt for a week, and was staying in the guest bedroom, had been awakened by Timmy's screams. He ran to Timmy's room, and Timmy's fairies quickly morphed back into goldfish and into their bowl when they heard him coming. Timmy was still crying and Chip took Timmy in his arms, cradling him and said, "Shhhh...it's okay...there's nothing to be scared about...take it easy...calm down...shhh" Timmy continued to sob in Chip's arms, dampening Chip's red pajamas. Chip then said, "Listen, little fella...you have been having this dream for quite a while now...don't you think you should , you know, stop having it by now?" Timmy sobbed, "Oh, Uncle Chip! In my dream, Vicky always chases me, and sometimes she even has a gun and SHOOTS me!" Chip then said soothingly, "Well, if VIcky ever comes into YOUR room with a gun, I'll shoot her first, Okay? Come on...calm down now...Everything's all right now...you're awake, and I'm here." Then Timmy said, "Uncle Chip...what's really weird is, I always see this really scary ghost right after I wake up! But the ghost always quickly goes away after I wake up...I think maybe a ghost is causing my nightmares!" Chip looked at Timmy in disbelief for a minute and said..."You think a GHOST is causing your nightmares? Little buddy, I've already told you, there's no such things as ghosts!" Timmy yelled, "But I DO see a ghost! I DO!" Chip sighed, and said, "Look little buddy...we'll talk about this in the morning, all right? Right now, I want you to try to go back to sleep and think happy thoughts and I'll be here for you in the morning...Okay?" Timmy sighed too and replied, "All right Uncle Chip." Then Chip went to the door way of Timmy's room, pausing before he left to say, "Happy dreams, little fella...I'll see you in the morning!" Timmy answered, "Good night, Uncle Chip!" Then after Chip left, Wanda said to Timmy, "Sweetie, we're both really sorry, but..." But Timmy, who was cranky and tired from being up all night for the past few days, and angry with his fairies for not being able to help him, interrupted his fairy godmother and just shouted, "Oh just be quiet!"

In the morning, Timmy and Chip were eating their breakfast, and Cosmo was on the table disguised as a syrup bottle, and Wanda was disguised as the milk bottle. Timmy and Chip both ate their pancakes silently until Chip said, "Listen, little buddy...I thought I would make an appointment for you today at the Dimmsdale sleep center at the hospital...they might be able to help you..what do you say?" Timmy cried, "But I don't want to go to the hospital, Uncle Chip!" Chip replied, "I know...I know, little guy...but they might be able to tell us why you're having nightmares!" Timmy cried, "I told you! I think a GHOST is causing them!" Chip sighed as if he didn't really believe Timmy and then he said, "Well, little buddy, I think I should make that appointment for you anyway...they still might be able to help you...just remember little guy..there's no such things as ghosts!" Timmy said under his breath, "Yeah, right!" Wanda then said, being poured out with milk, "Aw sweetie...your Uncle Chip's just trying to help you! He's only doing this because he loves you!" Cosmo added, being squeezed out with syrup by Chip, "I hate hospitals! boy are YOU in for it kid!" Wanda cried, "SHUSH, Cosmo! You're not helping!" Timmy added, "Yeah, Cosmo, just shut up!" Well, after breakfast Chip telephoned the hospital and then said Cheerfully, "Well, little guy...they can see you at noon! Isn't that great?" Timmy looked glum and said, "Swell." Chip then said, "Now, now...there's nothing to worry about...everything will be okay...they just want to take pictures of the inside of your head while you're asleep...they won't hurt you, I promise!" Timmy said sarcastically, "Yippee." Chip then said..."Well, would Chester and AJ. going with you make you feel better?" Timmy said, "Sure" So Chip called Timmy's friends, and they said they would be right over.

Well, Chip drove Timmy , Chester, and A.J. to the hospital in his limo..sometimes to save himself money, Chip drove his limo himself, instead of having his chauffeur Sidney drive. Chester and A.J. were in the back, playing with the windows, and Timmy was in front with Chip. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as a pair of fuzzy dice hanging on the mirror. Timmy felt really depressed. He was also tired. Chip noticed this and sighed deeply. He said to Timmy, "Listen, little fella...I hope you know that I am only doing this because I LOVE you, and I care about you!" Wanda whispered to Timmy, "See? What did I tell you?" Timmy replied, "I know...you just don't ever want to have anything bad happen to me, do you?" Chip replied, "Right! I would never forgive myself if anything bad ever happened to you! I LOVE you, little fella!" Timmy said, "I Love you too,Uncle Chip...nothing bad will happen to me while YOU"RE around, right?" Chip answered, "LIttle fella, I can assure you that with ME around, NOTHING will hurt you!" Timmy then began to sing:

"You mean if ever I'm in any kind of great big mess or trouble?"

Chip sang: "I'd be right there...we'd be a pair!"

TImmy sang:" You mean you'll never leave me all alone, we'd be a double, we two?"

Chip sang:"That's the arithmetic, I'd stick with you!"

Timmy sang:"Just say we're hanging above an evil witch's brew pot?  
it's bubbling ooze, with sticky goo? Let's say the rope gives way and we fall in her whole pot of glue?

Chip sang: "Even if you sticky, stick, I'd stick with you. "

Chester and A.J. piped up, "We'll always be there for you too! You can always count on US, Timmy!"

Timmy then yawned, and then said sleepily, "We're best friends..." Chip picked Timmy up and let Chester and A.J. out of the limo. Cosmo and Wanda appeared as two buttons on Timmy's shirt. Chester and A.J. followed Chip into the hospital as Chip carried Timmy inside, assuring him, "And we always will be." Chester and A.J. piped up, "We always will be too, Timmy!" Chip cradled Timmy as he carried him, singing:

"Through all the thin and thick.  
Closer than Frack and Frick.  
Fast as the clock can tick.  
No one I'd rather pick, I'd stick with you."

Chip and the boys were then led to the sleep center on the first floor. There a kind doctor named Irving Hillis led them to a small room which seemed to be made of all glass. When Chip explained to the doctor that Timmy was having trouble sleeping and having nightmares, the doctor said "Well, I'll see what I can do for you...Timmy, I am going to conduct a sleep test on you, but you need to take off your hat." Timmy gulped and said, "All right." Chip assured Timmy, "Don't you worry...we will all be right outside...come on little dudes..." And he ushered Chester and A.J. out of the room. Everyone could still see what was going on in the room, because the room was made of glass. Only the doctor stayed with Timmy in the room and Cosmo transformed himself into a picture on the wall, and Wanda transformed herself into a plant in the room. Wanda whispered, "Don't worry sweetie...we're here!" Cosmo added, "Yeah...good luck! You'll need it!" The room also had a bed, a linen closet, and a small bathroom...there was nothing else in the room at all except a big machine which seemed to have a helmet on it with many colored wires coming out of it. The doctor instructed Timmy, "Now then, my little friend...I'd like you to lay down on this bed...and you may cover yourself with that blanket if you wish..." Timmy obeyed. Then the doctor put Timmy's hat on a peg. Then he put the helmet from the machine on Timmy's head and attached all the colored wires all over his head. Then The doctor said, "This machine will not hurt you...just relax, and we will be watching you from outside..Now, please relax and go to sleep, and I will be monitoring your brain waves...Okay?" Timmy gulped and answered, "Yes, sir." It was no problem for Timmy to fall asleep...he was asleep when the doctor got out of the room and joined Chip and Chester and A.J. on the outside of the room, looking at Timmy sleeping.

The doctor Then began monitoring Timmy's brain waves...Chester said, "Whoa...I'm glad I don't have sleep problems!" A.J. added, "I've never had a nightmare in my life...why do you think Timmy is having nightmares?" Chip said, "Little dudes, your friend is being very cooperative...what exactly ARE dreams, anyway? What causes them?" The doctor shrugged and answered, "It's one of those things we don't understand...some people think we dream certain things because of something that happened to them during the day...and some people think we dream certain things because of what we eat...it is just a big mystery...we will probably never know." They continued watching Timmy, who seemed to sleeping peacefully. His brain waves were normal...but then, all of a sudden, his brain waves quickened, and Timmy suddenly began to convulse in his sleep...Chip began to get scared and said, "Hey! That can't be normal! Get him out of there!" The doctor said, "He's dreaming...that is normal.." But then, Timmy suddenly started to scream, and he screamed himself awake! Chip began, "As that little guy's adopted big brother, I order you to..." But Chip became speechless as he suddenly saw what was going on in the room...Suddenly, out of nowhere, a GHOST had appeared! What everyone was seeing was a female ghost, with a skull for a head, with snakes coming out of it, and the ghost was wearing a robe with slippers. Timmy was terrified, screaming and crying, and he ran to the door of the room and tried to open it, but the ghost was using her ghost powers to keep the door locked! Timmy could not open the door! And the ghost did not seem concerned at all that Timmy was scared out of his wits and unable to get out...In fact, the ghost seemed to be enjoying it. Chip demanded of the doctor, who was dumbfounded and had his mouth open in surprise, "That does it! GET HIM OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" The doctor said, "Right away!" And he tried to turn the handle, but what he got was an electrical shock instead! Chester and A.J. were hiding behind Chip's legs, frightened. Chester asked, "Uncle Chip...what's going on?" Chip screamed to the doctor, "I SHOULD SUE YOU!" Then he tried the door himself, but got the same electrical shock. The ghost was saying to Timmy, "That's it! Show me your fear!" In desperation, Chip grabbed a fire extinguisher, and threw it at the glass room. He easily shattered it, then jumped in to get Timmy. He quickly pulled the wires off Timmy's head, and Held Timmy to him, crying, "I'm so sorry, little guy! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!"

By now, the whole hospital was scared out of its wits by the ghost flying around. Timmy cried, "That's the ghost! That's the ghost that's been frightening me! " The ghost came up to Chip and said to him, "Why did you take him away? I love his fear!" Then Chip, in an effort to help Timmy suddenly lunged bravely at the ghost, saying, "You leave him alone!" But he went right through the ghost, and hit his head in the wall. This made Chip really angry and he lunged at the ghost again, but he went through it once more, and this time collided with a woman who was taking lunch to a patient. Chip cried, "I'm sorry! Then, seeing there was nothing he could do about the ghost, He said to Timmy, Chester, and A.J., "Come on, All of you! We have to get out of here!" Chip put Timmy on his back, with Timmy hanging on, and he grabbed Chester and A.J. under his arms...but suddenly, the ghost appeared right in front of him and hissed, "YOU! YOU spoiled everything! Well, I will get you for this...and that little boy too!" Then the ghost cackled and disappeared. Chip continued to run through the hospital to get out of there, but suddenly slipped and fell from a wet floor...He grabbed Chester and Timmy but he suddenly heard, "UNCLE CHIP! WAIT FOR ME!" It was A.J.! Chip ran back to get him, and they finally ran out of the hospital with a lot of other frightened people, and Cosmo and Wanda disguised as rats running with them. They made it to the limousine and Chip got everyone in and locked the doors and windows. Cosmo and Wanda appeared as buttons on Timmy's shirt again. Everyone was really frightened, and Chip managed to say to Timmy, "I'm really sorry I didn't believe you, little guy! Now I understand that that ghost was causing you nightmares!" A.J. cried, "Uncle Chip, that ghost threatened you!" Chester added, "Yeah! That Ghost is MEAN! " Timmy cried, "Oh Uncle Chip, how are we going to get rid of that ghost? What are we going to do?" Chip just buried his face in his arms on the steering wheel in despair and said, "I don't know...I just don't KNOW!"

Well, when everyone got home, Chip looked in the phone book...He found in the yellow pages, paranormal activity, and A.J. said that that was what ghosts were about. So they went to this place called "The Supernatural" And Chip asked a woman who had black hair and dark eyes and many bracelets and necklaces on her black dress behind the counter if she knew anything about catching a ghost. The shop was dark, and filled with things that had to do with voo doo, crystal balls, and cards. Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were a little creeped out by the shop. But the woman said "I don't have anything to catch a ghost with...I am only a Psychic who can tell the future..I am more of a fortune teller." ..Chip said, in despair, "Well, don't you know ANYONE who might be able to catch a ghost?" The lady then said ,"Well, I know of a man who might be able to catch a ghost...his name is Jack Fenton, and as far as I know, HE has Ghost hunting equipment, but as far as I know the man is very incmopetent.." Chip then said, "Wait a minute...what do you mean, Incompetent?" the lady answered, "Well, I have heard that the man has never caught a ghost in his life. Chip then said, "Well, incmopetent or not, the man seems like our only hope! We'll try anything! Where does this Jack Fenton live?" The lady replied "The man lives in Oregon, in a town called Amity Park, so I've heard." Chip said, "Well, that's exactly where we're going! Come on, little fellas!" Chip thanked the lady and they left the shop. Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were glad to leave the creepy shop, but at least they had some information! Chip called information about a Jack Fenton in Amity Park, and soon they had what they needed to find him!

Meanwhile, in Amity park, Jack Fenton's son, Danny Ernest Fenton, who was born on February 14, was walking home from school with his two best friends, Samantha Sue Manson, and Tucker Alvin Foley. They had been best friends for a long time, but Danny and Sam had met each other first, and they had met Tucker in second grade. Danny and Sam met in kindergarten, it had been raining that day, and Sam had been very nervous about school. But when she saw Danny come in, she fell in love instantly...he had blue eyes, perfect skin, a perfect cute baby face, and she thought his jet black hair was gorgeous, even more so with little drops of rain shining on it. He also had a cute smile...he looked very handsome when he smiled at her. He made her feel more confident. That day, A bully named Dash Baxter took her cookie away during snack time...but Danny felt sorry for her and gave her his own. The two became best friends immediately, and since then, they were inseperable...they went to the park together, their mothers took them to the zoo, they went to movies, they went to each other's birthday parties, and swam together in the local pool. And each of them always tried to defend the other against the bully Dash Baxter...and once, Danny's father took them both to a Dumpty Humpty concert. And in first grade, Sam came down with the chicken pox. Danny came over to her house to entertain her, and she loved that, but unfortunately, DANNY came down with it soon after, so then it was SAM'S turn to entertain HIM! And Danny always liked Sam, because she was so different from other girls..she loved goth, she never ate meat, and whenever the other girls wanted to play hopscotch, Sam wanted to play basketball! Dany liked to tease her sometimes, saying when Sam made a shot at basketball, "Not bad for a girl!" But he was just teasing. Danny did not know this, but Sam wrote about how much she loved Danny in her diary every day.

As the two got older, they continued to go to school together, and in Second Grade they met Tucker Foley..Tucker loved technology, and when he built an electric phone, people dubbed him a "Nerd". Everybody teased him, because he made all kinds of gadgets, so Danny and Sam took him "Under their wings" because they felt sorry for him. Danny and Sam continued to do things together as they grew older, Sometimes they did their homework together, sometimes they went to the movies together, and when they could, they bought each other gifts for their birthdays or Christmas...Once, Sam gave Danny a model rocket for his birthday, since she knew he wanted to be a astronaut when he grew up..and once, Danny gave Sam some black boots for HER birthday, since that was one of her favorite colors, besides purple...and one Christmas, Sam gave Danny a Dumpty Humpty CD...and one Christmas, Danny gave Sam a book about saving the animals... Sam loved that... And Danny never failed to intive her to the annual Christmas hayride that his Aunt Alicia always had. And on Valentine's day, they always gave each other cards and candy...Sometimes, because Danny's birthday was also Valentine's day, Danny's mother sometimes brought cupcakes or cookies to the Valentine party. But Sam got jealous when in the 7th grade a Spanish-American girl named Paulina came to the school...Danny was always looking at her...She was very beautiful, with Spanish beauty, and spoke with a Spanish accent, and he developed a crush on her...and one Valentine's day, Sam gave Danny a secret admirer card, but when Danny got it, he thought it was from Paulina! Even though Danny still liked Sam, she never understood WHAT Danny saw in Paulina...She was always rude to him and called they both losers. Every time Danny tried to talk to Paulina, she told him to get lost...and when Danny sometimes playfully pulled her hair a little bit, but not enough to hurt, she chased him angrily, and when she managed to catch him she smacked him. But that was just Danny's own way of flirting. OH, how Sam wished Danny would tug at HER hair playfully! Sam had been in love with Danny ever since she first saw him, which was about nine years ago. She just didn't know how to tell him she loved him yet. But Danny had gotten GHOST powers, from an accident in his Father's lab...and if it weren't for Sam, he never would have gotten them...she encouraged him to go in his Dad's ghost portal...Anyway, since Danny got his powers, he used them to fight bad ghosts and get rid of them by using something called a Fenton Thermos to suck them in and put them in the Ghost Zone. Now Paulina was not in love with Danny, but was in love with Danny's ghost side! Because Danny had saved her once...Anyway, Danny had only had his powers a few months, but he was very good at fighting ghosts. Actually, his parents considered themselves professional ghost hunters...but Danny's father was not as good at it as his mother, who was Madelline, by name, but everyone called her Maddie. No one knew Danny was half ghost except Tucker, Sam and older sister Jasmine. He kept this a secret, and Jazz was sworn to secrecy.

Anyway, Tucker, Sam, and Danny now were 14 and in 9th grade...at Casper High...which did not have anything to do with ghosts, but about the founder, Horace Casper. the school was offering students class rings...Danny had taken a job at the local Nasty Burger for about a month to pay for half his ring, since they were about $300...But he had been able to pay back his parents their half for his ring...it was pure gold, with his birthstone in the middle, which was Amethyst, of course. He had it, but he did not know what he could do with it, so he just kept it in his pocket. So, right now, as they were walking home together, Tucker was saying, "Oh boy! Spring break at last!" Danny said, "I know! And the spring dance is coming up!" Tucker said, "I wonder who will go with ME this time?" Sam suggested, "Have you considered Valerie Grey?" Tucker said, "I don't know... I don't think she likes me...and she is always trying to catch Danny when he goes ghost!" Danny said, "Aw, she's not that bad...why don't you ask her?" Tucker said, "I don't know...I'll think about it!..So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Sam replied, "Same as usual...nothing! What aobut you?" She asked Tucker. Tucker replied "I think I will try to get the bugs out of my computer disk that I'm using to make my robot." Sam then said, "Well, that means we can hang together all weekend." Danny then said, "Sorry, guys...no can do...I have to house -sit this weekend...my parents are going to Wisconsin..Mom and Dad won some kind of contest with Genius Magazine so Dad was chosen to give some speech at his college about his ghost portal and how he catches ghosts." Sam laughed, "Wow! I hope he has good luck and doesn't get laughed at!" Danny agreed, "Me too...anyway, they'll be back in two days...I just have to house sit." Sam asked, "What about Jazz?" Jazz was Danny's older sister by only two years. She always tried to tutor Dash Baxter, because he had trouble in school...sometimes it seemed he had a crush on her! Danny laughed, "Oh, Jazz...Mom and Dad took her with them because Mom wants to get a book at the college for her to read...it's called 'Teenagers who think they know too much' , and Mom says that I should be responsible enough to house sit this weekend!" Sam said, "Sometimes I think that that sister of yours should leave you alone." Danny smiled at Sam, and Sam took his hand. Danny blushed, but he did not mind. Tucker saw this, and was too polite to say anything. So Danny and Sam just kept on walking hand in hand.

It was then that Chip Skylark's limousine drove up by the school...there were a lot of people coming out, but he saw three young people walking together...there were two young men and a young lady. One young man was African American, and wore glasses, and wore a yellow shirt with bottle-green pants.he also wore a red beret...the other young man was good looking...almost as good looking as Chip himself...Wanda noticed this too and she said, "Who is THAT handsome young man?" Cosmo just growled...the young man had jet black hair, blue eyes, a white red trimmed shirt, and blue jeans. This young man was holding hands with the young lady...she had jet black hair too, and had her shoulder length hair up in a pony tail...she was wearing a short black shirt with a purple oval on it...and a purple and black plaid skirt, making her look somewhere between a goth and a pixie...She also wore black boots, and purple lipstick and she had violet colored eyes. Tucker noticed the limo and said, "Whoa..check it out!" The three stopped, with Danny still holding Sam's hand. In the limousine, Chip said, "Let's ask these people where Jack Fenton lives! I'm sure they know!" A.J. said, "Yo, Uncle Chip...I don't think we should trust them...we don't know them!" Chester added, "Yeah! Look at that girl! She looks kind of creepy! She might be bad like Vicky!" Chip answered, "Ches, don't judge a book by it's cover!" Cosmo said to Wanda, who were disguised as fuzzy dice on the mirror, "HEY! She's not a book! She's a girl!" Wanda said, "Cosmo, it's just a figure of speech!" Timmy then said, "Well, Uncle Chip, I think maybe they might KNOW Jack Fenton...Let's find out!" So Chip and the boys got out of the limousine. Danny, Tucker and Sam saw three little boys and a young man come out...the young man was good looking...he had jet black hair, blue eyes, a red hat, a red shirt and blue pants and gold earrings. He looked about Danny's age, or maybe a year or two older...One of the little boys was African American, like Tuck, and had a blue sweater vest, blue eyes, and light brown pants. The other little boy was blonde haired and had green eyes and had braces on his teeth. Chip tipped his hat and asked politely, "Excuse me...but might either of you gentlemen be the son of Jack Fenton?" He bowed and then said out of the corner of his mouth, "There's a lady present...bow!" So Timmy, Chester, and A.J. bowed...even Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as dogs bowed too...heinies up really high. Then Danny answered "That's me." Then Chip said, "That's great! Could you please tell your father that I REALLY Need him? I need him to catch a ghost!" Then Danny said, "I'm sorry, dude...but my folks are out of town...my Dad can't help you right now." Chip then said, "NO! I need him NOW! Couldn't YOU come, then? Please?" Danny shook his head and said, "Sorry...but I have to house sit this weekend...I can't come with you, either."

Chip cried, "Oh PLEASE Come with me! You are the man's son! If HE can't help me, Surely YOU can somehow! Please Come with me!" Danny shook his head and then He and his friends turned to go! Horrified, Chip ran after Danny and went down on the ground and grabbed Danny's leg and cried, "PLEASE DON'T GO! I'M DESPERATE!"YOU"RE MY ONLY HOPE!" Then Danny looked down at Chip, who had a pleading look on his face and said, "Uh, dude...you're not helping my blood circulation." Chip said, "Sorry!" and let go. Then Danny sighed and told Chip,"Look..wait at your limo and I will talk to my friends about this..okay?" Chip replied, "Okay" and went back to the limo with the boys and disguised fairies. Wanda said, "Oh I HOPE that cute young man comes with us!" Danny said, "Well, This dude obviously needs my help...he seemed pretty upset!" Tucker said, "Yo man...this dude may have been LYING to you! What if he was making the whole thing up?" Danny replied, "Maybe...but if he is, why would he come all the way here to try to meet my Dad?" Sam added, "And what about those kids with him? He could be a child molester or something!" Danny looked at Chester, Timmy and A.J and said, "Mmmm...I don't think so...they look pretty good to me...their clothes aren't torn, and they don't have any brusies or anything...and their hair looks good too...I don't think the dude ever molested them...in fact, it looks like he LIKES those kids." Sam said, "Well, then I think you should probably go...but I'm coming with you!" Tucker added "I'm coming too!" Danny then said, "No...you shouldn't go...who will watch my house? My parents will never trust me again if no one is there to watch my house!" Tucker said, "Okay...but Sam...what will you tell your parents?" Sam answered, "I'll just tell my parents that I am going with you this weekend because I was chosen to read a poem at a goth poetry reading convention...it will be easy!" Danny agreed, "Okay, you go with me, and Tuck stays here and watches my house." Tucker said, "Wait...before you guys go, take my communicator...just in case!" Danny said, "Thanks, Tuck! And I'll also have to get somethings from the house.." Tucker's Communicator was like a computer and a telephone...he could call somebody with it, or go online...and when he was talking to somebody, he could see the person he was talking to on the screen, and they could see him. Danny then said to Chip, "Okay! I'll go with you...but I need to get some things at my house first! " Chip cried, "OH THANK YOU!" Then Danny ran to his house to get his Fenton Thermos, and also his father's Fenton Fisher, which was like a fishing pole, only instead of regular thread it had a thread covered with an ectoplasmic resin that ghosts could not break. Danny thought that might come in handy. After he packed those things, He ran back to his friends, where Sam was calling her parents to tell them what they would think she would be doing and Danny said to Tuck, "Thanks for watching my house, pal" Tucker said, "Don't sweat it...and don't forget you can always take out that dude with your ghost powers if he is a bad dude!" Danny said "I"ll do no such thing! But Tuck, please don't have anyone in the house while I"m gone!" Sam added, "And keep the door locked!" Danny said, "And don't open the door to anybody!" Sam said, "And don't let anyone know you're alone or where Danny and I are! I mean it!" Danny said, "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry.." And Sam said, "But the most important thing of all..." Then Danny and Sam both said, "NO PARTIES!" Tucker said, "Sheesh...you sound just like my parents! No worries, guys! I'll have everything under control!"

Chip asked, "Ready?" Danny answered, "Yep!" Chip got in the limo, and so did the boys and Cosmo and Wanda quickly disguised themselves as fuzzy dice on the mirror again. Danny got in the limo, and Sam jumped in behind him. Wanda screamed, thrilled, "AAAAAAHHHH! That cute young man is coming with us!" Cosmo said, annoyed, "What does HE have that I don't have? He's not even a fairy!" Chip said, starting the limo, "Thank you so much for coming with me! Didn't your friend want to come?" Danny answered, "Nope...he's going to watch my house for me!" Chip said, That's great! And who is THIS lovely young lady?" He nodded at Sam. Is she your girlfriend?" Danny and Sam blushed, and Danny said, "She's not my girlfriend! Her name is Sam!" And Sam added, still blushing, "He's not my boyfriend! His Name is Danny!" Chip said, "Oh I see...I just saw you two holding hands, and I just assumed you were lovebirds, so..." Sam and Danny cried together, "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Chip said, holding up his hands as if he was in a holdup, "Okay, Okay...I just was wondering...Well, My name is Chip Skylark, and this is Timmy, Chester, and A.J.!" Danny sat down in the back with Sam beside him, Chip started to drive, and then Danny said kindly to Timmy, "Now...what can I do for you, little fella?" Then Timmy looked at Chip, who said, "Go ahead, little buddy...you can tell him!" Timmy and his friends were sitting beside Danny and Sam, and Chester sat as far away from Sam as possible...he was frightened of her...he asked her, "Um...you're not evil, are you?" Chip said, "Ches, that's not polite! You shouldn't ask her that!" Then Sam said to Chip, "Well, I don't trust you...how do we know you aren't taking us somewhere and then trying to hurt us? Besides, I'm hungry!" Chip then said, "Hungry, eh? I can take care of that!" Then He pushed a button in the limo and cooked weinies came out of a door. Danny helped himself to one and said, "Thank you!" Sam then said to Chip, "Well, I don't eat meat!" Chip said, "Oh, a vegetarian, eh? Okay..." Then he pushed another button and a door popped out with a salad!" Sam was amazed, and said, "Thanks!" Then Timmy cried to Danny, "Sir, Can I PLEASE tell you why we tried to find you?" Danny chuckled, and said, "Oh I'm sorry, Timmy! Now, what can I do for you all?"

Timmy answered, "Well, sir...I've been having bad dreams...they were caused by a ghost...but we don't know how to catch it!" Danny said, "Really, now? Could you please draw a picture of this ghost for me?" And he handed Timmy a piece of paper and a pen and Timmy drew a crude, childlike drawing of the ghost. Then Danny said, "Please go on, little fella." Timmy said, "Well, I think that maybe that Ghost hates me...It threatened Uncle Chip! And I only see the ghost when I wake up, so..." Then Timmy must have said something important, because Danny interrupted and said,"What did you say, little fella? Say that again!" Timmy repeated, "I said, I only see that ghost when I wake up, and it threatened Uncle Chip, and..." Danny interrupted again and said, "Wait, wait...the ghost THREATENED him? What did the ghost say? This is important!" A.J. answered, "Well sir...the ghost said that she would GET Uncle Danny and Timmy..." Danny said, "The ghost said this? And you say that you only saw this ghost when you woke up?" Timmy said, "Yes, sir...but then the ghost started chasing us in the hospital!" Sam said, "The ghost Chased you?" A.J. answered, "Yes, Ma'am...and after the ghost threatened Uncle Chip and Timmy, it disappeared! And we never saw it again yet!" Timmy added, "And I'm scared it will come back!" Danny and Sam had heard enough. Danny said, "Well, I think I can help you...but I need to call my friend!" Chip said, "Oh! You mean that distinguished young man who was with you and who is watching your house?" Danny replied, "That's the one! And Sam...what did your parents say when you told you were going?" Sam answered, "They bought it! They'll never know what we're doing!" Danny said, "Great!" Then Danny whipped out the communicator that Tuck had given him, and dialed his number. Tuck was already there, and his face appeared on the screen. He said, "Hey! How's it going?" Danny said, "Great! I told my parents that I was watching your house while You guys are at a Goth poetry reading convention, and they said they would leave me to it alone!" Sam replied, "Way to go, Tuck!" A.J. Said, "Wow! That thing's fantastic! You mean you can talk to the guy and he can see you?" Danny replied, "Yep...now Tuck...I have a picture to send you..." And Danny put the picture of the ghost that Timmy drew into the communicator and Tucker said, "Got it!" Danny said, "Great! Now, Tuck, I want you to look up everything you can about nightmare related ghosts...I think Sam and I are onto something, here.." Tucker, said, "You bet...talk to you later" Then Danny turned off the communicator and A.J. said, "WOW! That was amazing! Does that dude help you catch ghosts?" Danny chuckled, and said, "Well, you might say that, little guy...you might say that he is our chief of operations!"

Well, after driving for a while, Chip told Danny and Sam, "I will take everyone to the airport...from there we can get on a plane and get to Dimmsdale...then I will drive everyone to Timmy's house...Okay?" Everyone said, "Okay" And Chip said to Timmy.."Don't you worry, little guy...Danny will help us!" And Danny replied, "I'll try!" Danny said, "Thank you, sir! Thank you!" Danny laughed and said, "You don't have to call me 'sir', little fella...just Danny will be fine!" Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as buttons on Timmy's shirt again, and Chester, who was still nervous around Sam, because she looked kind of scary, said, "Uh...ma'am...do you ever do any babysitting?" He still thought she was like Vicky...Sam replied, "Yes sometimes...I always get invited to do it again! Kids love me! And you don't have to call me 'ma'am...call me 'Sam! Or Samantha!" Chester listened to this answer and the kind way Sam was speaking to him, and he was a little less afraid of her. Chip chuckled, "See how nice this young lady is? Sam's really cool!" Sam was surprised at this, but did not say anything. Wanda cooed, "And Danny's a dream!" Cosmo growled. Later, when they were on the plane and landed in the Dimmsdale airport, Chip said, "Well here's Dimmsdale, in all her glory!" They were about to get inside Chip's limo, with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as fuzzy dice in the window again, when Danny's communicator rang. Danny answered and said, "Go, Tuck." Tucker said, "I got some information for you guys...it's about a ghost named somnabula, who haunts people in their dreams...it looks like the drawing that that little guy drew...when Somnabula was alive, she used to be a scientist named Ruth Warner who figured out a formula to make people afraid, because she was fascinated by the effect fear had on people...go figure...anyway, she died when she had an accident in her lab...now, as a ghost, her spirit goes around messing around in people's dreams, making them experience their worst fears...especially kids, because kids get scared more than adults!" Chip said, "Well, that explains everything! Thanks, dude!" Tucker replied, "Don't sweat it!" Danny said, "Yeah,You rock, Tuck...thanks a lot!" Tucker winked, and then Danny turned the communicator off.

While everyone was riding in the limo to Timmy's house, Danny accidentally dropped the communicator on the floor. Sam and Danny both bent down to get it and touched hands. Sam looked at Danny admiringly...Danny chuckled nervously and gave her a loving look back. When A.J. said, "Yo, Danny...are you sure that Sam ain't your girlfriend?" Danny and Sam both blushed and Danny stammered, "N-no, little guy...what makes you think that?" And A.J. and Chester just winked at each other. But while Danny and Sam were looking at each other, Danny's ghost sense suddenly started...his breath was cold and blue...Danny said, "Uh-oh..." .Chip noticed it and asked, "Hey what's the matter? Is something wrong? It's not cold in here!" But Danny was not listening...he was looking around, and so was Sam...she knew that his ghost sense meant there was a ghost around. And all of a sudden, the ghost named Somnabula quickly phased through the limo and grabbed Timmy! It happened in a blink of an eye! Chester, A.J., Sam, and Danny gasped. Then Chip cried, "WHERE'S TIMMY?" Chip stopped the limo and everyone got out...and there, screaming and crying and scared out of his wits, was Timmy...in the arms of Somnabula! Timmy cried, "HELP ME!" Chip screamed, "DANNY! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? THAT GHOST HAS TIMMY!" Chester Cried, "OH, MAN! This is NOT cool! A.J. Cried, "TIMMY, COME BACK!" Sam cried, "TIMMY!" Timmy's fairies cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and they were upset because they could not do anything! Danny knew he had to stop that ghost and save Timmy...and there was no time! He suddenly cried, "I'm going ghost!" And he transformed to his ghost form...and in his ghost form, he did not look like himself at all...instead of jet black hair, his hair turned white...and instead of his clothes, it looked as though he were wearing a black and white jump suit...and his eyes glowed green. Danny Fenton had become Danny Phantom! Everyone but Sam got the shock of their lives...No one could say anything...except Chester...he said, "THAT IS SO COOL! How did you do that?" A.J. said, "Whoa..." And Chip just stared with his mouth open. Danny then said, not even thinking about what he had just done, "CHIP! You've got to get in the car and follow me! I'll fly ahead and chase that ghost, and I'll get Timmy back! You need to follow me So you know where I'm going!" Chip cried, "I think I'm too shocked to drive.." Danny said, "You have to! Don't worry! Just keep your eyes on the sky! I'll guide you safely!" Sam said "You'd better listen to him!" Then Chip cried, "Okay, Okay! I'm on it!"

Chip did as he was told, and he followed Danny until he caught up with Somnabula. Then Danny skillfully gave Somnabula a punch in the face. She dropped Timmy and Danny caught him. But Somnabula was angry and chased Danny. Chip continued to follow...Timmy continued to scream and cry...he saw that Danny was holding him and flying, and he was scared...He cried, "PUT ME DOWN!" And Danny tried to calm him down, and said soothingly, "Hey take it easy...I'm not going to hurt you! I'm trying to help you!" But Somnabula was right behind him and he flew right toward a building, but Danny phased through it, with Timmy covering his eyes. Then Danny gave the ghost a good hard punch and she went so far, they couldn't see her anymore. But then Somnabula came back and hissed to Danny floating in the air, "You are going to pay for this! I'll get YOU and that little boy! You can't protect him forever! I'll be back! Even when he's NOT sleeping!" Danny just responded to this by blasting Somnabula with a ghost ray out of his hand. Danny flew with Timmy to the car, where Chip, Sam and the boys had seen everything. He phased through the car and returned to his human form. Timmy was shaking, had his eyes covered and was scared. A.J. said, "Yo, Timmy! Wake up! This dude SAVED you!" Chip added, amazed by what he had seen, "He sure did!" Wanda, who was still disguised as a fuzzy dice in the mirror with her husband, said, "THAT...was the most AMAZING thing I have ever seen! That human can do a GREAT magic trick!" Cosmo muttered, "Big deal...let's see him grant wishes!" Chip said, "That was INCREDIBLE! How did you do that?" A.J. added, "YEAH! that was wicked awesome!" Chester added, "Totally!" Timmy was still shaking..Sam said, "It's okay, little one...you're okay now!" Timmy opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the car with everyone...he asked Danny, "Did you bring me back? Danny nodded, smiling. Timmy then said, "You mean YOU were that ghost that saved me from that scary ghost?" Danny nodded again. Timmy then asked, "But...but how did you get me back in here without getting a concussion?" A.J. said, "Dude, he phased himself and you right through the car!" Chip then said, "Yes, I think he has ghost powers!" Timmy, still breathless but otherwise not hurt at all, hugged Danny and cried, "Oh, THANK YOU! THANK YOU, UNCLE DANNY!" Danny looked shocked and said, "What...what did you call me?" Timmy got embarrassed and stammered, "Oh, I-I'm sorry...didn't mean to...I'm sorry..." Chip then said, "I think he just meant to thank you..that's all!" Then A.J. cried, "Danny, why do you have ghost powers?" Chip added, "Yeah, come on, dude spill it! How did you get these incredible powers?" Chester cried, "Is it a MAGIC trick?" A.J. added, "That was so COOL when you shot a ray out of your hand like that!"Danny chuckled, and said, "Okay okay...everybody calm down...when we get to Timmy's house, I will tell you everything!" Sam asked, "Danny, are you sure you want to?" Danny answered, "Hey...these guys came a long way to try to find me...I think they deserve to know!"

When everyone was in Timmy's house, everyone could ask questions and listen to Danny calmly. A.J. said, "That was so cool when you punched that ghost!" Chester added, "Not as cool as blasting a ray out of your hand!" Everyone was in the living room on the couch, with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as pillows..they wanted to hear this too. Chip began, "So, dude, how did you get those awesome powers?" Danny sat on the audomen, with Sam sittng beside him. He began, "It was a few months ago...My dad built this Ghost portal...it is supposed to lead to a ghost zone, where all ghosts are kept. Well, one day, while Sam and I were looking at it, she encouraged me to go in it and see what it was like...I didn't want to at first, but I was very curious...so I went in...and then I accidentally pushed a button in the portal, and I got quite shocked...I passed out...later I woke up and found out that I had gotten GHOST DNA and I had became half ghost! I could become a ghost any time I wanted...I use my powers to fight bad ghosts like Somnabula, and then I suck them up in this Fenton Thermos.", he said, holding it up. He continued, "Then, whenever I catch a ghost in the thermos, I then put it in the ghost zone, where they live. I only use my powers to help people and stop bad ghosts from coming through the ghost portal." Chip then whistled in amazement and said, "Wow...and all this time, I thought there were no such things as ghosts!" Danny replied, "Well, there are...but most ghosts don't bother people...and some ghosts are evil, and some are good!" He turned to the boys and said, "Like, some people are mean to you, and some people are nice!" Chester said, "So, you're like a FRIENDLY ghost?" Danny replied, "That's right...but I only go ghost when I HAVE to...like when Timmy got grabbed by that ghost! But otherwise I'm as human as you all are!" Then A.J. said, "So...you're saying that if it wasn't for your girlfriend, you would never have these powers?" Danny and Sam both blushed and Danny said, "Whoa, there...I never said she was my girlfriend!" Then Chip said, whistling in amazement, "Wow...that was a great story, Danny! I really appeciate you saving Timmy!" TImmy said, "Thank you for that, Danny! You're like a super hero! " Danny said, embarrassed, "Aw little guy...I'm no super hero!" And Cosmo whispered toTimmy, "I KNEW it was no magic trick that he got those powers!" Timmy just pushed Wanda disguised as a pillow on top of him. Danny then requested , "Could you all please keep my powers a secret? I would really feel better if no one knew about them...who knows what some people might do if they found out!" Chip answered, "Oh, of COURSE!" A.J. agreed, "You bet!" Timmy said, "Sure!" Chester said, "You know it!"

Then Danny said to Chip, "Well, enough about me..what about you?" Chip answered, "Well, I am a singer...I do concerts all the time...all over the world sometimes...I also do commercials...I make MILLIONS doing these things, but I always have to give most of my money back to my record company, and for debts to my penthouse, my limo, my cell phone, you name it...I only get to keep a FRACTION of the millions I make...I get so busy most of the time, I get really lonely...sometimes I wish I could have friends to hang out with...like you do! Sometimes I wish I could just leave my fame and fortune behind me and just be here with my little pal, here..all the time.." And he gave Timmy a noogie. "I really love these kids! I have a lot of fans, but they are just FANS, not FRIENDS!" Danny replied, chuckling, "I hear ya, dude...Being a ghost catcher and keeping your identity a secret is no picnic either. And about Timmy...do you guys have like, a special relationship or something?" Timmy replied, "We sure do! He's my adopted big brother!" Danny said, "That's just wonderful! And you call him your Uncle Chip because you love him, right" Timmy answered, hugging Chip, "You'd better believe it!" Chip added, "And did you know that I was going to do a music video, and someone had stolen my teeth, and Timmy here got them back for me?" Danny's eyes went wide, and said, "NO! Did he really?" Chip said, "He sure did!" Sam listened to what Chip had said, and she was really amazed that he did not really care about money! He loved those boys! She certainly had misjudged him! She could see now that he would never hurt those boys any more than Danny would! Danny and Chip seemed to have a few things in common! 

Suddenly the phone rang. Chip answered. He said, "Yo Brad! What's up?" He listened and then said, "No, I'm sorry I can't do that tonight...I'm babysitting my little adopted brother and his friends tonight...No, I'm sorry, I can't! What? They can't do that to me! ...I won't leave him! Brad, I WON"T LEAVE HIM!...All right! All right! I'll be there as soon as I can! Good bye!" Then Chip turned to everyone, and said, "That was Brad Cuspidor...he wants me to meet him at the studio to shoot a commercial! I tried to tell him that I didn't want to do it, but he said that if I don't do it tonight, they will use Skip Sparkypants!" the boys gasped and Timmy said, "They can't do that, Uncle Chip! You have to go!" Chip protested, "But little buddy..." Danny interrupted and said, "Hey, everything will be all right! Sam and I will watch the boys!" Sam agreed, "I am sure the boys will love us!" Chip asked, "Are you sure?" Danny assured him, "The boys will be just fine! You can do your thing!" Chip then said, "Well, if you insist! Thank you both so very much!" Then Chip hugged Chester and A.J. good bye, and then picked Timmy up and said, "Sam and Danny are going to watch you...you'll be all right! I'll be back by midnight! Good night, little buddy!" And he kissed Timmy good bye. Sam looked confused and Danny did too...Chip said, "Well, what's the matter? Haven't you seen a dude kiss his little brother before? Now please put them to bed by ten...they can watch TV if they want, and you guys can make popcorn...Here's some money for a pizza later..." He said, handing Danny some money. He continued, "Please give them baths before they go to bed! I'll be back as soon as I can! But there's one thing you need to watch out for...look out for THIS person.." and he showed them a picture of Vicky. Danny asked, "What's wrong with her?" Chip answered, Her name is Vicky and she is a child abuser! She hates kids! She lies to parents to make them think their kids are horrible!" Sam's mouth opened in shock and asked, "Are you kidding?" Timmy assured her, "Uncle Chip never lies!" Then Danny said, "We'll watch out for her! Thanks for telling us! I hope you shoot a good commercial!" Chip said, "Thanks! Bye, everyone! And if the boys can't sleep, please sing them a lullaby!" Danny asked, "What lullaby?" Chip answered, "Actually, Timmy loves Rock a bye Timmy." Danny laughed and said, "Chip, I'm here for you, but there is ZERO chance of me singing THAT lullaby!" Chip said, "Well, it's guaranteed! Thanks again!" Then Chip went out the door, waved to everyone through the window, and then drove off. Chester, still nervous, Whispered to Timmy, "Do you really think Sam won't be like Vicky?" Timmy whispered back, "Oh stop it! Sam is NOTHING like Vicky!"

Well, after they ordered a pizza, they ate and then Sam and A.J. started a game of Monopoly, and Chester watched T.V. Sam came and gave him some popcorn, and patted his head...She said, "There you are...now you enjoy your program!" .Chester was shocked! He never expected this from her! Cosmo and Wanda were still disguised as pillows on the couch. Cosmo said to Wanda, "We still need to make a report to Jorgen about the courtship rituals of humans! We got nothing yet!" Wanda answered, "Well, what about when we saw Danny and Sam holding hands and blushing? I think that's something! You could write that down...and they were nervous when Chip said Sam was Danny's girlfriend...that might be something too...who knows what will happen later?" After a while, Danny asked Timmy, "Hey little fella..want to color some picures?" Timmy was looking out the windows and looking upset. Danny asked, "What's the matter, little guy? Are you okay?" Sam asked, "Is everything okay, Cutie?" Timmy began to cry and said, "Uncle Chip has been gone a long time! What if Somnabula got him?" Danny said, "Now, now, little guy...I'm sure he's all right!" Timmy then said, "But you didn't really catch that ghost yet! What if something bad happens to him? I thought all ghosts were evil." Danny said, "Well, Somnabula's evil...but I told you not ALL ghosts are evil...Timmy, look at me...I'm part ghost...do you think I'M evil?" Timmy took a good look in Danny's gentle blue eyes...he could see no badness...he finally said honestly, "No." Danny said, hugging Timmy, "There, there...I'll get that ghost!" Timmy cried, "Can you REALLY? How do I know you really can?" Danny then said, "Whoa...you aren't thinking of giving up on me, are you? Cause if I'm gonna get that ghost, you know something, buddy? We have to stick together!" Danny then began to sing:

"I'll stick with you, kid...and you stick with me!  
Now, together, we'll overcome adversity!  
And that mean old Somnabula...well, she'll just have to let you be! Cause you're gonna come out smiling if you stick with me!  
So, keep your chin up...and look up high!  
You'll find your troubles will pass you by!  
I'll stick with you, Kid, you stick with me.  
together we'll overcome adversity! and mean old Somnabula will have to let you be.  
Cause you're gonna come out smiling if you stick with me!

Sam then began to sing another verse:

Somnabula might be around...that's the truth of the matter.  
We can't be too careful, she may be anywhere about.  
So look in the treetops and under bushes, too.  
It could be that that ghost is waiting here for you!"

Timmy said, "Oh, no! Danny, what will I do?" Danny answered, "What will you DO, kid? Weeeeeelll...

"I'll stick with you kid, you stick with me.  
together we'll overcome adversity! And mean old Somnabula will have to let you be Cause you're gonna come out smiling if you stick with me!"

Then Danny said, "Now let's go try go find Somnabula!" But Suddenly They heard barking in the yard...Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as dogs, were barking at a ghost flying around the yard. But Cosmo and Wanda did not have to give any kind of warning...Danny's ghost sense was already on...Sam said, "Danny, what's going on?" Danny answered, "We've got company..." And he saw Somnabula flying around...Danny quickly got out his Fenton Fisher and handed Sam the Fenton Thermos.. he said, "Please keep me covered!" Cosmo and Wanda ran to the hedges and sat there. Danny then switched to ghost mode and flew at Somnabula saying, "Hey skull face! Remember me?" And he punched her. Somnabula hissed and charged at Danny. She held him down and Danny quickly blasted her with his ghost ray. The boys came out and Sam warned, "Children, stay back!" But Timmy, A.J. and Chester just were fascinated by the fight that was going on with the ghost and Danny...Chester asked, "Can he really get that ghost?" Danny managed to give Somnabula another punch and when she charged again, Sam screamed at Somnabula, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Somnabula hissed, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" And suddenly, she took one of her snake hairs and wrapped it around Sam's neck! And then slowly, she lifted Sam off the ground, and slowly started to choke her! Sam coughed, "DANNY...HELP!" Somnabula scolded Sam like a child, "Ah ah ah...musn't get in the way, dearie!" Then Timmy came up and said "You stop that!" Somnabula screeched at Timmy, "I have no use for YOU anymore, you little brat!" And with that she backhanded Timmy into a tree! Danny cried, "TIMMY NO!" But he couldn't think about that...Sam was choking! He flew down and said, "LET GO OF HER!" And punched Somnabula in the face. But it did no good, for when he punched her, the hair that was around Sam's neck only tightened like a rubber band! Sam was losing breath and turning blue in the face! She did not have any air! Danny could not get at Somnabula, because she was now trying to get one her hairs around Danny's neck to choke him too! She was snarling and screeching like a witch! Danny was dodging the hairs, but it wasn't easy! All of a sudden, Sam went limp! She was not breathing! Danny suddenly screamed "SAM! NOOOOOOOO!" And he screamed at the ghost, "GET AWAY FROM HER! and bit the hair that was around Sam's neck and Somnabula howled in pain! Danny then managed to Give Somnabula blast from his hand with his ghost ray, and Somnabula went screaming into the sky. Sam fell into Danny's arms, and he flew her gently to the ground...he was crying ghostly tears. Sam was still not breathing! He lay her gently on the ground in a pile of leaves, and Chester said "We'll watch over her." A.J. said, "Yeah..you gotta get Timmy out of that tree!" Danny Then flew to the tree where he found that Somnabula had thrown Timmy too deep into the tree...he couldn't reach him! Timmy was Whimpering and Holding tight to the branch. Danny said, "Timmy! Jump down to me!" Timmy just cried and said, "No way!" Danny said, "Timmy, jump now!" But Timmy did not budge. Frustrated, Danny remembered that Chip said a lullaby put Timmy to sleep. He began to sing:  
"Rock a bye, Timmy, in the tree top.  
when the wind blows, the cradle will rock.  
when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,  
and down will come Timmy, cradle and all."

That did it...Timmy fell asleep and Danny caught him in his arms and flew him down to where the boys, two disguised fairies and Sam lying still were. Danny was Very angry with Somnabula this time! He was so upset about Sam, that he had forgotten that he could phase through the tree to get Timmy out! Suddenly Chester cried, "DANNY! IT'S COMING BACK!" Danny saw Somnabula coming back at him, and this time, He grabbed his Fenton Fisher and lassoed Somnabula around the neck! She put up a fight, and Danny had to hold on tight! It was like having a whale on the end of the line! Somnabula Choked, "Stop...stop..." Danny chuckled, "Now YOU Know how it feels!" Danny tried to grab his Fenton Thermos, but could not get it while holding onto Somnabula at the same time. In the meantime, Timmy was awake, and he saw that Danny needed help...So he decided that it was time to stop being afraid and grabbed the thermos himself. Chester cried, "Timmy, NO! What are you doing? That ghost is out there!" Timmy ran out and called to Danny, "Danny...I think this belongs to you!" And he threw it to him, and Danny caught it. He said, "Nice move, little guy!" Then he said to Somnabula, "Well, he's not afraid of YOU anymore...so we'll just say good bye!" And Danny turned on the thermos, and Somnabula was sucked in..she cried, "No...noooooooooooooooo" Until she was completely inside. Now Somnabula could never get out.

Now Danny changed to back to human mode and looked at Sam. She was not moving or breathing. Timmy, his friends, and two disguised fairies as dogs started to cry. Danny's blue eyes filled with tears too as he took Sam in his arms and said, "Sam, wake up...please wake up..." He started to shake her as he cried, "Sam! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Danny held Sam in his lap with her head on his arm and patted her cheek. But she still would not wake up. Danny screamed, "SAM! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Timmy ran in the house, and came back with a cup of water. Danny tried to make Sam drink it but it wouldn't go down. Then Danny tried artificial respiration, which he had learned in Health class. But Still Sam would not wake up. Chester sobbed, "I guess that choking was too much for her!" Danny took Sam in his arms and cradled her, saying, "Oh,SAM! I'M SO SORRY! I"M SO SORRY! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME! SPEAK TO ME!" But She could not hear him and Danny just sat down with Sam in his arms and cradled her, sobbing, "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! WHY DID I BRING YOU WITH ME? WHY? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" He sobbed very hard and his body convulsed with sobs. his tears dropped on Sam's shoulder. As he cradled and rocked her, back and forth against his body, Sam suddenly moved! She opened her eyes slowly and A.J. cried, "Danny look!" Then Sam asked, "Danny?" SHE WAS ALIVE! The boys and two disguised fairies as dogs cheered. Danny hugged his friend tightly against his chest and Sam said drowsily, "Wh..what happened?" Danny asked, "Oh, Sam...are you all right? My oh my, did you have me worried!" Sam replied, "Sure...but what happened?" Timmy cried, "You were almost choked to death and you passed out!" And A.J. added, "Yeah! But Danny caught that ghost and saved you!" Chester said, "He sure did!" Then Sam just started to cry and threw herself into Danny's arms with her arms around his neck and sobbed, "Oh, THANK YOU, DANNY! THANK YOU!" That was all she could say, and that was all that needed to be said. The boys laughed, cheered and clapped. And Danny just continued to hold Sam, patting her back and saying, "Oh SAM! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! I'M SO GLAD! Oh Sam...it's all right...shh...oh, please don't cry, Sam...everything's all right now...I'm here...the ghost is gone...you're with me now...everything's going to be all right...there, there..." Wanda said to her husband, "Can you believe it? That young man saved that girl's life! And he risked a lot to do it!" Cosmo muttered, "Hmph...I'd still like to see him grant a wish!" Wanda added, "I think that you should write down what that young man did for that girl...there is no doubt that he likes her very much, and we could say that to Jorgen in our report on human courtship rituals!" 

Then Sam got a chance to hug the boys...they had been really worried about her! Timmy cried,"You should have SEEN Danny, Sam! He lassooed that mean old ghost and then he choked HER!" A.J. added, "Yeah! And then he sucked that ghost in that thermos and now we'll never see that ghost again!" Chester said, "Thank heavens for THAT!" Then Sam just hugged all three of them in a group hug. Danny stared at her hugging the boys...he noticed how her hair was messed up, her ponytail drooping, and she was dirty...he stared at her with sympathy...he had never seen her like that...and he noticed how LOVING she was hugging the boys and he saw how much the boys loved her. He had always liked her, but as he stared at her, looking a little pitiful, but yet still pretty, and acting so sweet to the boys...He also thought about how he had just almost lost her and probably would never see her again. He started to stare at her in a way he never had before...he stared at her lovingly...He was slowly but surely falling in love with her. He found himself wanting to protect her, and take care of her all the time. Sam noticed him staring at her while she was hugging the boys and asked, "Is anything wrong, Danny?" Danny just smiled while screwing the cap on the Fenton Thermos and answered, "Nothing at all...everything's just great." Then A.J. said, "That was amazing how Danny saved you! He really knows what he's doing, doesn't he?" Sam answered, "Yeah...Danny's the best!" Danny heard this and asked, "What was that, Sam?" And Sam blushed, and said nervously, "N-nothing!" And Danny just smiled to himself. Cosmo and Wanda knew that by their blushing and nervousness, they were obviously falling in love. And they added this to their report. Cosmo said, "Remember how I got you to like me?" Wanda snickered, and said, "You belched the alphabet! You were just so FUNNY! I fell in love with you because you were so funny!" Cosmo added, "And remember how I Played the song, 'Camptown races' On my armpit?" Then Wanda fell to the ground, holding her sides with laughter.

Later, Sam said, "Oh my goodness! It's already ten! We need to get you guys ready for bed! Timmy said,"Do we have to?" Danny replied, "Well, we wouldn't want your Uncle Chip to get angry with us for not doing what he said, now do we?" So Sam and Danny took the boys upstairs, and ran a nice warm bath for them. It was lucky that each of them had a boy to wash all by themselves! Danny washed A.J. and Timmy, and Sam washed Chester. However, this time, Chester loved it when she washed him...it was such bliss! No soap in his eyes, the water was not too hot or too cold..and it seemed that Sam knew exactly what she was doing. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as towels in the bathroom. Wanda couldn't wait for Danny to dry Timmy, so he could touch her! She still thought he was cute! Then Chester said to Sam, "You're very kind...I like you!" Sam answered, "I like you too, Chester...you're very sweet!" Then Danny washed Timmy's hair..he did not have to wash A.J.'s because he had no hair! While he was washing, Danny said, "Close your eyes.." and he rinsed his hair. Then Danny looked at Sam, blushed and sighed lovingly...And A.J. said, "Yo, Danny...you LIKE her, don't you?" Then Danny said, nervously, and answered to try to change the subject, "Now, A.J., you need to keep your mouth shut so water won't go in it!" And he continued bathing Timmy. Timmy and A.J. just nodded and winked at each other knowingly and did not say another word. Then Sam Looked at Danny lovingly and sighed deeply and blushed. Chester said, "Hey Sam..do you like Danny?" And Sam blushed and answered nervously, "Chester...you need to let me finish washing you!" And Chester nodded to himself knowingly, but did not say anything more. And when Danny and Sam were through, the boys were squeaky clean and Danny took Wanda disguised as a towel, and dried Timmy and A.J. Wanda was THRILLED that Danny was touching her! Sam used the towel Cosmo was disguised as and just rolled his eyes. Later, when the boys were in their pajamas and had brushed their teeth, and Danny and Sam tucked them in, with Chester and A.J. in sleeping bags on Timmy's floor, Cosmo and Wanda got in their fishbowl and disguised themselves as goldfish. Then Chester said, "Would you guys please read us a story?" Sam said, "Sure! What story would you like?" Timmy went to his bookcase and took out the story of Brer Rabbit...So Danny read it to them, with Sam sitting beside him, and the boys laughed when he came to the part of Brer Rabbit punching the Tar Baby...and then when Brer Fox captured him, he tricked him into throwing him in the briar patch which was his home...When Danny finished the story, they hugged the boys good night. Sam said, "We'll be right here until your Uncle Chip comes back!" And Danny said to Timmy, "Nothing's going to scare you tonight, right?" And Timmy said, "No, Danny...I'm not scared anymore." Danny said, ruffling Timmy's hair, "Yeah...I'll bet you'll have a GOOD dream tonight!" Then the boys asked for a lullaby and Sam sang one... it went like this:

"Go to sleep...slumber deep.  
have good dreams, little ones.  
The sand man is coming in the night.  
close your eyes...look at the skies.  
the sun has gone to sleep and so should you.  
Go to sleep...slumber deep.  
nestled around the ones who love you."

The boys were asleep and Danny and Sam shut the door and said Sam whispered to Danny, "Let's step outside for some fresh air." Danny nodded, taking his communicator with him in case Tuck called, and as they went downstairs the doorbell rang. It was Vicky! Danny said, "Uh oh...it's that girl that Chip said never to let in! I Have an idea!" Danny whispered to Sam and quickly disappeared into his ghost mode. Sam opened the door and Vicky demanded, "What are YOU doing here?" Sam answered, "I'LL ask the questions around here, sister..what are YOU doing here?" Vicky said, "Well, I was going to check on the twerp..where is he?" Sam answered, "I don't think you need to know...and you better leave before my friend gets mad!" Vicky said, "What friend?" Then Danny appeared in front of Vicky in ghost form and said, "Boo." That did it...Vicky got scared and ran away screaming. Danny and Sam laughed and gave each other a high five. Then they went outside and into Mrs. Turner's garden, which had roses. Danny put the communkicator on the garden table. They sat down on the bench. Sam looked at Danny and begn, "Well! That was certainly an exciting night!" Danny agreed, smiling at her, "Sure was." Then Sam said, "Those boys are really lovely...I really like them!" Danny answered, "I really like them too!" Sam added, "And little Timmy is really fond of YOU!" Danny chuckled, "Yeah...he's quite a kid!" Then Timmy, Chester, and A.J. came down to the door of the garden..they heard them talking. They had come down for water...all except A.J. ...he preferred warm milk. Chester said, "Hey Timmy! They're talking about us!" A.J. added, "Let's listen!" But Timmy said, "Guys, we can't do that! I think they want to be alone! Let's just get our water and A.J.'s milk and go back to bed!" Chester said, "Awwww...we never get to hear anything good!" Then Timmy's fairies, disguised as moths hovering around the light of the garden door. Cosmo whispered, "Hey Timmy...can we stay with them? We still need some things for our report for Jorgen!" Wanda added, "We won't be long, sweetie!" Timmy said, "All right, all right...but just don't let yourselves be seen!" Wanda said, "Come on, Cosmo!" And then Cosmo said, "But the light...it's so beautiful..." Wanda cried, COME ON!" And they disappeared.

Then the boys got their water, A.J. got his milk, and they went back upstairs to bed. Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as garden gnomes near Danny and Sam so they could hear everything. Danny was smiling and humming and gently swinging his feet a little. Sam looked at him and thought how handsome he was...with his jet black hair shining in the moonlight, making it look almost silvery. Then she said, "Danny?" And Danny looked at her smiling a handsome smile and answered, his blue eyes shining, "Yes, Sam?" Then Sam said, "Thank you for saving me...you were really brave." Danny answered, blushing, "Hey, no problem...You were pretty brave yourself...I'm ALWAYS here for you, Sam...just like you're always here for me!" Sam answered, "Right on...I'm just sorry I scared you." Danny answered, "You did...I thought you were going to die, and that I would never see you again...Sam, I just can't picture my life without you...I would be DEVASTATED if I could never see you again!" Sam asked, "REALLY?" Danny answered, "Really!" Sam smiled at her friend, and said, "Danny, I...I have something to tell you...I never told you this, but...I'm rich...my great uncle Izzy got rich making those umbrella things that go on the ends of toothpicks...you know, he's the inventor of that deli toothpick cellophane twirling device.." Danny said, "Really, now? That's very interesting!" Sam said, "Yeah...well, We came into a lot of money...I am really sorry I did not tell you before!" Danny said, a little surprised, "Is that all? Sam, I don't care if you are rich or not! You were always my friend! You always TREATED me like a friend, even if you were rich! Sam, it's okay if you did not tell me about that! It's all right! In fact, I think that the way you keep your goth individuality without getting in with those rich kids is pretty charming! Sam, your individuality and intelligence are the things I like most about you!" Sam couldn't believe it...Danny was not angry! She thought he would hate her! Sam blushed and said, "Danny you're so sweet! and I think it's charming of you to say that I'm ...charming!" She finished nervously. She put her hand on Danny's and Danny held it. Sam added, "And I think your sweetness and kindness and the way you use your ghost powers to help people is what I really like about you!"

Cosmo said, "They're holding hands again..." Wanda said, "Let's just watch!" Sam suddenly chuckled and Danny said, "What?" Sam replied, "Well, do you remember when we were in Kindergarten, and when we were in gym class, and we were learning to skip?" Danny said, "Oh yeah! And no one wanted either of us for a partner!" Danny added, "So WE were always partners!" Sam went on, "How did that silly song we had to listen to go?" Danny began to sing:

"Flies in the buttermilk, shoo, fly shoo..."

Sam joined him on the second line, and together they sang:

"Flies in the buttermilk, shoo fly shoo.  
flies in the buttermilk shoo fly shoo.  
Skip to my lou, my darling!  
Lou, lou, skip to my lou.  
Lou, lou, skip to my lou.  
Lou, lou, skip to my lou.  
Skip to my lou, my darling!"

They both laughed, and Danny said, "We sure had some good times!" Sam replied, "Yeah...just the two of us...it was great! We were inseparable!" Danny then teased her, "You know I could never get rid of you if I tried! How old were we? Seven?" Sam replied, "Yeah...that was the year you wanted to run away from home, because you got mad when Jazz was making you the baby when you guys played house!" And Danny added, "And you wouldn't let me run away unless you were going with me!" Sam replied, "Danny, I couldn't have let you run away...I would have been miserable without you!" Danny chuckled, "Oh yeah? Well, it's a good thing you talked me out of it!" Sam looked at Danny and thought about how much they had been through together...They had been together since Kindergarten, and She thought how they had always been there for each other...they helped each other on Science projects, Danny had been there when she had chicken pox, they always bought each other gifts, for Christmas, their birthdays and Valentine's day, if they could...Sam decided it was time to tell Danny how she really felt about him...if only she hadn't waited almost ten years! She began, "Danny..." Danny looked into her violet colored eyes, smiled and answered, "Yes, Sam?" Sam continued, "About Paulina..." Danny replied, "What about her?" He was a little disappointed..he had been hoping Sam would tell him she liked him more than a friend. He hadn't even been thinking about Paulina. Sam said, "Well...remember when you found that ghost amulet of Aragon?" Danny replied "Yeah...it made whoever wore it into a dragon ghost when they got angry." Sam replied, "Yeah...well, you remember when I was that dragon ghost when you went to that Dance a month ago with Paulina?" Danny said, "Mm hmm..." He wasn't quite sure what Sam was getting at.

Sam continued, "Well, She had told me that she only went to the dance with you because she thought she was stealing you from me! Then I apologized for calling her shallow earlier that day, but she said she was going back inside to dump you! She really doesn't like you! I just don't know what you see in her! And one time she pushed me against the sink in the bathroom when you, Tucker and I were at that water park!" Danny listened to this, surprised...he had never seen Sam this upset! He thought, Oh my gosh..why is she saying this? Why doesn't she like Paulina? Oh my gosh...does Sam LOVE me? Danny got his answer when Sam continued, "I hate Paulina! She's a shallow self centered NINNY, and I hate her! How can you look at her all the time? How can you be in love with her when I am the one who loves you?" Then Sam suddenly blushed, gasped, and covered her mouth...she had not meant to blurt it out like that! Even though it was one of the truest things she ever said. Danny then thought, his mouth open in shock, My goodness! That explains a lot! No wonder Sam always acts jealous when I try to talk to Paulina! Danny finally understood that what Sam said was true...Sam never lied to him anyway...and then he thought, Why did I waste my time on Paulina! I only looked at her beauty instead of what Sam was inside! My true friend! I have been hurting Sam! Darn that Paulina! Why did she tell Sam she was trying to steal her from me? Oh, Why did I do it! What an IDIOT I have been! Sam was right...Paulina doesn't care about me at all OR Sam! Danny did not want to have anything to do with Paulina anymore...he did not like her anymore..not after all the time she had tried to hurt Sam! Then, Danny realized what Sam had just said, and he replied, "Well, I think that's great, because I love you too!" Sam looked up and stammered, in shock, "Wh...what did you say?" Danny repeated, "I said, I love you...and I'd like you to be my girlfriend...if that's all right with you!" Sam looked at Danny and was so happy! He had finally said the words she had longed to hear...he loved her! And she loved him! Sam asked, excited, "Do you really love me?" Danny Answered, "I do...very much actually...Samantha Sue Manson...will you be my girlfriend? Come on, sweetheart...what do you say? Please say yes!" Sam threw her arms around Danny and Danny put his arms around her and Sam gave him a kiss on his cheek and said, "YES! Of course I'll be your girlfriend! I wanted to be your girlfriend ever since I first met you!" Danny kissed her back, blushing, and said, "Really? I never knew that!" Then Danny thought of the class ring he had bought not too long ago at school...he thought he would give it to Sam! He said, "Sam...I...I want to give you something...you...you want to go steady?..Would you wear this?"

He took the ring out of his pocket, and in a case of black velvet, there was a gold ring with an Amethyst in the middle. Wanda saw this , got excited and cried, "Oh my heavens! Is that young man going to propose to that girl?" Cosmo answered, "I don't know!" Wanda cried, "Why did you give ME a chewed up pen cap when you proposed to me?" Cosmo said, "I don't think that fairies give rings to other fairies when they propose...I think this is a human thing!" Danny was a little worried...he thought Sam probably wouldn't like the ring...he thought she would slap him. But Sam was thrilled...Her eyes went wide and she gasped in surprise, squealed in excitement and cried, "YES! OR COURSE I want to go steady! Of COURSE I'll wear this! She put it on and the ring sparkled in the moonlight. Danny asked, "Do you like it?" Sam answered, "I LOVE it! Thank you so much!" And she kissed Danny on his cheek. Sam asked, "Why are you so sweet to me?" Danny answered simply, "You're my girl now...and my girl deserves something special!" Sam kissd Danny again, and Danny smoothed her ponytail back and kissed the top of her head. Danny remarked, "That amethyst stone in your new ring matches the color of your pretty eyes." Sam said, "Really?" delighted that her new boyfriend liked her eyes. Then Sam said, "This is a GORGEOUS ring, Danny! I was afraid you'd give it to Pauli..." But Danny interrupted and said, "Sam...I don't want you talking about Paulina anymore...I don't want you worrying about her anymore...I don't like her anymore...YOU'RE My girlfriend now...Paulina will NEVER be my girlfriend...Now, please stop worrying..." And to prove his point, Danny took Sam in his arms, and tipped her back...He kissed her VERY hard on her lips...so hard in fact, that her lips became numb. He kissed her for two whole minutes. Then, he kissed both her cheeks. Then Danny said, "Now...we're not going to worry about it anymore, are we?" Sam replied, "No! I won't worry about what's her name anymore!" Danny said, proudly "That's my girl!" Sam said, "Well, when you USED to like what's her name, you used to pull her hair playfully...I always wished you'd do it to me!" Danny said, "Oh yeah?" And then he pulled Sam's ponytail playfully just a little bit, not enough to hurt her, and said playfully, "Yoink!" And Sam said, laughing, "Oh, you're gonna get it!" And she chased Danny around and around the bench, but she could not catch him, because he was faster.

Cosmo and Wanda were amused by this playing, and added it to their report. Danny was laughing, "Catch me if you can!" Then when Danny and Sam were out of breath, they sat down together on the bench holding hands and Danny said, "Hey babe...would you like your new ring engraved?" Sam said, "Sure!" Danny said, "Well, that's just what we'll do...I'll have it engraved for you...I'd love to do that for you!" Danny and Sam then kissed, and the communicator rang...it rang twice before Tucker's face appeared on the screen and he said, "Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you...WHOA..." He saw Danny and Sam kissing! Danny and Sam both blushed, and Danny grabbed the communicator and asked, "What's up, Tuck?" Tucker answered, "I just wanted to tell you that Your folks will be back tomorrow night, at nine! I told them that you were out getting popcorn for us to watch a movie alone at the house tonight!" Danny said, "Nice going Tuck!" Tucker said, "Yeah...they still think you're here...and Sam's parents haven't called here...they probably just think she is having a blast at the so called goth poety reading convention!" Danny promised, "We'll be home tomorrow before they get back...and thanks for everything!" Tucker answered, "No sweat! And my parents aren't worried about me because I talked to them and said everything's cool...they just told me to keep everything locked...Now, is it my imagination, or were you guys just kissing?" Danny and Sam both blushed, and said in unison, "No no! It was a fake-out make-out!" Tucker chuckled, "Yeah, right! Wait till I tell..." Danny and Sam interrupted and said in unison, "TUCKER FOLEY, DON'T YOU DARE!" Then Danny said, "We'll tell everyone when the time is right when we get home! Good night! And thank you!" And Danny turned off the communicator.

Then Danny and his girlfriend sat back on the bench...Sam said, "Well, I think everything's going to be all right when we get home!" Danny stared at her in a loving way and Sam blushed and asked, "What?" Danny answered, "I just never realized how cute you are...how you were always my friend, and how you never gave in to those popular jerks...Sam, you are so CHARMING!" Sam replied, blushing, "You're quite a charmer, too!" Danny took Sam in his arms and kissed her, then asked, "Hey...want me to rub your feet?" Sam said, "Okay!" So Danny took off her black boots, which HE had given her for her birthday just last year, and began to massage her feet. Wanda , still disguised as a gnome with her husband, couldn't believe it...she said, "Look at that! That nice young man is rubbing his girlfriend's feet! How come you never do that for me?" Cosmo just replied nervously, "I guess it's just one of those human things!" Sam sighed in ecstacy and said, "That is HEAVEN! You would make a great masseusse!" Danny replied, blushing, "Aw shucks!" Then Sam put her boots back on and started to do something for Danny that she never had the courage to do, but wanted to do ever since she first saw him...rub his head! Danny laid his head in her lap while she rubbed Sam said to him, "You know, your hair is really gorgeous...it was the first things I noticed about you!" Danny replied, chuckling, "Really, now, my little goth angel? I never would have guessed! Can't keep your hands out of my hair, eh, baby?" Sam replied, "Nope!" Danny said, "Well, no one but YOU touches my hair from now on! mmmmmmmm...that feels so good!" When Sam finished rubbing, Danny sat up and kissed Sam and said, "Thanks, babe!" Sam replied, "No problem...Oh Danny...I...I Love you very much!" Danny replied, "I love you too! Very dearly!" Sam asked, "Can you ever forgive me from keeping that secret from you about me being rich?" Danny answered, "Babe...don't worry about that! It's history! I think a better question is Can you ever forgive ME for wasting my time liking Paulina when I didn't know what a shallow, mean person she was! Can YOU ever forgive ME?" Sam answered, climbing into Danny's lap, "Of course!" Then Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, and then he hugged her. Then for some strange reason, Sam started to cry. Danny said, "Heeeyyyy...what's the matter, ma cherie?" Danny used some words he had learned in French class which meant 'My darling.' " Sam answered, "I just...I am just so glad you're my boyfriend! I always wanted you! And I am so glad you love me back! And I am just so sorry it took me almost TEN YEARS to tell you that I loved you...I'm just so happy that I finally told you.." And Sam started to sob, and Danny held her...he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair and said, "Oh Sam...oh, sweetheart...It's okay...I'm here...please don't cry, ma cherie...everything will be all right...shh...I'm here...easy...easy..."

Sam continued, Sitting in Danny's lap and Danny holding her and stroking her hair, "I am just so glad you like me! It was just my dearest wish that you would be my boyfriend! Nobody really liked me except you! And you were so brave when you saved me...how can I ever thank you for that?" Danny kissed away her tears and said, "Babe...don't worry about that! I am always going to be here for you! I SWEAR, I will never let any ghost or anything hurt you again! I promise I will take care of you from now on! And I promise I will NEVER let Paulina hurt you anymore! I won't let anything bad happen to MY little angel again! " Sam said, "Oh DANNY!" And she kissed his cheek, and Danny kissed the top of her head. Danny said, "You can always count on ME, sweetheart!" Then they just continued to hold each other, and Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder, and Wanda said to her husband, "Well, it looks as though that young man made a wish come true after all...without magic!" Cosmo agreed, "I Guess so! Who knew?" Sam asked shyly, "Danny...will you go with me to the spring dance?" Danny answered, "Well, Of COURSE I will, ma cherie! We'll have a great time!" Sam cried, "THANK YOU, DANNY! You're the best!" And kissed him. Danny kissed her cheek and said, "No I'm not...YOU are!" Then Danny and Sam just held each other in ecstacy and Danny said to Sam, "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Sam answered, "Sure are." Danny cradled Sam in his arms and began to sing:

"I'm in love with you, pretty baby...I'm in love with you, yessirree.  
your face, your eyes, your smile beyond compare.  
will someday lead me into paradise..."

Sam Sang too.  
"I'm in love with you, my cutie pie.  
I'm in love with you, can't you see?  
and now you have made my dreams all come true.  
now we are together and nothing can tear us apart."

Then Danny and Sam rubbed noses and slowly got tired while watching the stars and fell asleep in each other's arms. Cosmo said, "Oh, great...now what?" Wanda said, "We wait!" Then they heard a car come into the drive way and Wanda said, "Shh...someone's coming!" It was Chip driving up. He called, "Yoo hoo! Danny! Sam! I'm home!" Wanda said, "Look! Chip's home!" Chip then found Danny and Sam on the bench in the garden sleeping. He looked at the young couple holding each other in their arms and chuckled, "I KNEW they were in love!" Chip then said softly, "Danny...Sam...time to wake up!" Then Danny and Sam stirred, and Danny said, "Oh, it's you Chip dude! How was your commercial shoot?" Chip answered, "Well, I finally got it done...but did anything interesting happen HERE?" Danny said, "Oh, Sam and I put the boys to bed." Sam added, "Yeah..they were little angels! Danny finally caught the ghost!" Chip said, "REALLY! That's great! Thank you so much, Danny dude!" Danny answered, "Oh, you're quite welcome! I thought Sam and I might fly home tonight...I need to get Sam home..." Chip said, "Oh no you won't! You guys are my pals and no pals of mine are going home when it is late! You and Sam can have the guest bedroom! I can sleep in Mr. and Mrs. T's room...they never care if I do that!" Danny said, "Thanks a lot, Chip!" Chip answered, "No prob! Say, That woman named Vicky didn't come around, did she?" Danny answered, "Well, yes..." Chip panicked, "OH NO! I"m so sorry! I never should have left! WHY did I Leave? WHY? I should have been here to help you! " That Sam said, "Chip, calm down...Danny scared her away!" And to change the subject, she went on, "And look at what Danny gave me!" And she held out her hand with her new ring and Chip admired it and whistled in admiration, "Wow...that's really cool! You two have a really special relationship, don't you?" Danny and Sam both blushed and Danny said, "What do you mean?" Sam added, "What are you talking about" Chip chuckled, "Oh you can't fool me! I knew you two had a THING going ever since I saw you two holding hands when I found you two!" Sam and Danny both blushed and they said in unison, chuckling with glee and hugging each other, "Okay, okay, you got us...we're in love!" Chip cried, "I knew it!" Then Chip began to sing,

"There's a great feeling you get when you just can't think straight,  
it makes your knees weak, and you can't even talk,  
and the beating of your heart goes a mile an hour,  
and you get dizzy and sweaty...

It's Amore! Where you finally find the one!  
it's so divine, you almost lose your mind, and you're swept right off your feet!

It's Amore! You don't have a worry or a care!  
It just takes two to make it through, your hearts will lead you there!

It makes you all loopy and starry eyed, and it makes you babble about nothing, and it makes your peers tease when they know,  
but other people knowing is half the fun!"

At this point, Wanda said, "'Amore'...it means love, doesn't it?" Cosmo said, "I guess so...I don't know foreign words!"

Chip continued:"It's Amore! Where you finally find the one!  
It's so divine, that you lose your mind, and you're swept right off your feet!

It's Amore! you don't have a worry or a care! It just takes two to make it through.  
Your hearts will lead you there!  
It's Amore...It's Amore...It's Amore..."

Sam and Danny went back into the house holding hands as they went upstairs to the guest bedroom laughing and singing, "It's Amore...It's Amore.." Then Sam got into the bed, and Danny got on the little couch that was in the room and kissed Sam, saying, "Good night, my little goth angel." Sam said, kissing him back, "Good night, my handsome prince." Cosmo and Wanda appeared in their fishbowl in Timmy's room disguised as goldfish...they thought they got enough information for their report on Human courtship rituals for Jorgen...they saw nervousness, blushing, chasing, giving rings, telling secrets, singing...rubbing noses...Jorgen would have to be satisifed.

In the morning, Danny and Sam got up early and fixed breakfast...They made something special for the boys...Waffles! Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as salt and pepper shakers on the table. Chester and A.J. were bright eyed and bushy-tailed. But Timmy and Chip were still asleep. A.J. said, "I guess Uncle Chip got in late and slept in." Chester added, "And poor Timmy was dead tired from all the nights he didn't sleep!" Just then, Timmy came down and Danny and Sam said, "Good morning!" Chester and A.J. said, "Good morning!" Cosmo and Wanda also said good morning, but no one heard them. Timmy's eyes were shining, and Sam said, "Well! Somebody's bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning!" Danny added, "Yeah! It looks like you got a good night's sleep last night, little fella! How you feeling?" Timmy answered, "I feel better! Guess what? I had a wonderful dream last night! In my dream, Trixie Tang, a girl I like, kissed me!" Danny said, "That's just WONDERFUL, big guy!" Sam added, "That IS a good dream! Guess what, little ones? Danny gave me a RING last night! Chester and A.J. said, "NO! Let's see!" Sam held out her hand and showed them. A.J. said, "Wow! That's great! Have you shown it to Uncle Chip yet?" Danny replied, "He knows all about it!" Timmy said, "I knew you guys loved each other!" Danny said, "Yeah...guess we couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, eh?" Chester answered, "Nope!" Then Danny gave Timmy a waffle, and poured some syrup over it, and Timmy said, winking at Danny, "THANKS, Uncle Danny!" Danny gave Timmy a friendly Noogie, and answered, "You're welcome, little fella!" Then Sam poured Timmy some milk, and Timmy said, "Thanks, Auntie Sam!" Then Danny and Sam gave everyone some waffles, and the boys said in unison, "Thanks, Uncle Danny! Thanks, Auntie Sam!" Then Danny and Sam went to the stove to make some more waffles for Chip. And sure enough, Chip came down, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed himself. Everybody, even Cosmo and Wanda, said, "Good morning to you!" And Chip said, "Wow! This is awesome! Thank you both for making breakfast!" And Chip helped himself to some waffles, and sat down himself. Chip liked pepper on his waffles, so he grabbed Cosmo and shook some pepper on them. A.J. said, "Yo, Uncle Chip...Uncle Danny makes some MEAN waffles!" Chester added, "Yeah! and Auntie Sam showed us that ring that Uncle Danny gave her!" Chip scolded, "Now, now, boys...I don't think you should be addressing Danny and Sam like that!" Danny said, "Oh, that's all right...they can call me Uncle Danny if they want to! I don't mind! " Sam added, "Yeah! It's quite all right! It's flattering, actually!"

Later, Danny and Sam were ready to go. Everyone was in Timmy's backyard, with Cosmo and Wanda beside them disguised as squirrels. Chip asked, "Do you guys really have to go? Don't you want to stay for one more day and meet Mr. and Mrs. T? They'd really love you!" Danny replied, "I wish we could...but my parents will be missing me, and Sam's will too!" Chip said, "I know, but I really can't thank you enough for catching that ghost that was bothering my little adopted brother, here." He patted timmy's head. Danny said, "Yeah...It's great that you two have a special relationship...just like Sam and I do!" Chip repeated, "Well, I can't thank you enough for helping us out!" And Danny blushed and said, "Aw, It's no big deal...I was just doing what I like to do...helping people! It's my job!" Sam interrupted, "No big deal? Why, You saved my life!" Chester said, "Yeah, Uncle Chip...when you were gone last night, that ghost almost choked Auntie Sam to death, But Uncle Danny got rid of the ghost!" Chip was shocked and said, "OH no! I did not know! I'm so sorry!" Danny said, "It's all right..the ghost is gone, and it'll never bother anyone again!" Timmy said to Danny and Sam, "You two are so cool! I never met a real live super hero before...the only super heroes I know are not real..they're only in comic books, like the Crimson Chin, or Crash Nebula...but you are better than them...you're real!" Danny blushed and said, "Stop saying that, Little fella...I'm no super hero!" Sam kissed Danny's cheek and said, "Now, I wouldn't say that!" Chester then said to Sam, "Um...Auntie Sam...I have a confession to make...I did not really like you much when I saw you, because I thought you would be as mean as Vicky! But now I see you are very nice! I like you!" Sam said, "Well, Thank you, Chester! That's very nice of you! Looks can be decieving, but I am certainly not evil!" Danny kissed Sam's cheek and replied, "You got that right!" Timmy added, "And we all learned that not all ghosts are evil! Uncle Danny's part ghost, but he is very Nice and Kind!" Danny said, "Aw, thanks, little buddy!" Sam said "Well, I have a confession to make to you Chip...I thought you were a bad person, who was a child molester or something, but I sure was wrong!" Chip closed his eyes, shook his head and said, "Mmmm, mmmm, mmm...I'm sorry you felt that way about me, Sam! But as you can see, I'm no child molester! I LOVE these kids!" Danny laughed, "You sure do! And my girlfriend and I really appreciate your hospitality!" Sam added, "We sure do!" Then Chester said to Danny and Sam, "So...are you two going to get married someday or what?" Chip nudged him and said, "Ches, that's not polite!"

But Danny and Sam were not upset...they just laughed out loud and Danny said, chuckling, "Well...I don't know, little fella...maybe...who knows what will happen?" Sam then said, laughing, "Chester, you ask the cutest questions!" Chip then said, "Well, if you two ever DO get married, you can always call ME to sing at your wedding." Timmy said, "Oh I think it would be WONDERFUL if you two would get married someday...I think EVERYONE should be married!" Danny said, "Well, we ARE in love..." Sam added, "And we're ALREADY best friends..." A.J. added, "And statistics say that 70 to 80 of marriages happen between best friends!" Danny said, "Well, who knows what will happen? Maybe Sam and I WILL get married someday!" Sam sighed lovingly and said, "That would be fabulous!" Then Danny hugged Chester and A.J. good bye and then Sam hugged them good bye, and then Danny hugged Timmy and said, "Bye, little fella...you are the best! I'll see you again soon!" Timmy said, "Thanks for everything, Uncle Danny!" Then Sam hugged Timmy and said, "You precious little child...bless you, cutie...I'll miss you!" Danny said, "Oh my! We better get going if we're going to get home tonight!" Chip offered, "Wouldn't you like me to drive you guys to the airport and have my pilot take you home?" Sam answered, proudly, "Thanks a lot, but Danny can fly 112 miles per hour...he'll get us home!" Danny answered, "I sure can!" Then he said to Sam, Come on, sweetie...we want to be home in time to get stuff for our dance!" Chip then said, "You two are going to a dance? Well, Here..." and he took out his checkbook and wrote Danny a personal check for $500. Chip said, "There you are...now you can buy your sweetheart a new dress among other things!" Danny, said, "Oh, I couldn't! That's too much money!" Chip said, "Oh, but I insist! You deserve it after you caught that ghost! It will break my heart if you don't take it...PLEASE?" Danny said, "Well, if you insist!" He put the check in his pocket and shook Chip's hand and said, "Thanks, Chip!" Then Chip hugged Danny and Sam at the same time and said, "I really love you both! Thanks for everything! You two have a great time at your dance, and you two take care of each other, you hear?" Danny answered, "Oh, we will!" Then Danny said, "I'm going ghost!" Then he switched to ghost mode, and he held out his arms, and Sam jumped into them. Then Danny flew off, like Superman carrying Lois Lane, and Danny and Sam both waved goodbye.

Timmy was waving goodbye with everyone else but he was looking a little worried. He looked a little sad, and went behind the bushes. His fairies, still disguised as squirrels, followed. Wanda asked him, "What's the matter, sweetie pie? Is anything wrong?" Timmy answered, "Well...it's just that...Uncle Danny has a secret...that he's part ghost...and that secret is very precious to him...just like having you guys is a precious secret to me! But...I'm just afraid that Uncle Chip, or Chester, or A.J. or even ME might blab his secret...I mean, it's so tempting! Uncle Danny's so cool! And I don't want me or anyone else to do something to hurt him!" Wanda said, "Well, sweetie, what are you going to do?" Cosmo said, "Yeah...you mean you don't think you can keep Danny's secret?" Timmy sighed, "No..." Then he suddenly brightened and said "I got it! Guys! I wish that Uncle Chip, Chester, A.J. , and I forgot that Uncle Danny had ghost powers! But not forget what a great friend he was!" Wanda chuckled, "Now you're being specific! You got it, sweetie!" And with a wave of their wands and a blink of an eye, his wish was granted. But Timmy did not know what had just happened. Suddenly, Chip and the boys came and Chip said, "Oh THERE you are, little buddy! We thought we lost you!" Chester said, "Yeah, dude...are you okay?" Timmy said, "Yeah..." Chip then said, "I don't know how you got here, but the strangest thing happened...we were saying goodbye to some good friends...but we don't remember why they were here! Isn't that the craziest thing?" A.J. agreed, "Yeah...pretty crazy..." Chip and the boys went into the house, with Cosmo and Wanda behind them.

Danny and Sam were flying home, and Danny was holding Sam, and Sam was resting her head on Danny's shoulder, and she admired his hair in his ghost state...in his ghost state, Danny's hair was white, and in the sunshine, it gave it an almost blonde look. Sam said, "Chip sure was nice!" Danny agreed, "He sure was! It certainly was nice of him to give us some money to buy some things for the dance!" Sam looked off into the distance and Danny said, "Heeeyyyy...is something wrong, sweetie pie?" Sam said, "Oh no...I just love flying with you...I can see for miles...I think I'm in heaven...but what are we going to do when Dash or anyone else makes fun of our relationship?" Danny gasped and said, "My goodness me, you're right! What WILL we do?" Sam laughed, "What will we DO, baby? Weeeellll..." Then Sam began to sing:

"I'll stick with you babe, you stick with me..."

Danny chuckled and joined her on the second line and together they sang:

"Together we'll overcome adversity.  
And mean ol' Dash, will have to let us be..

Then Sam sang, "Cause YOU'RE gonna come out smiling..."

Danny sang: "No, YOU'RE gonna come out smiling..."

Then they both sang:"You're gonna come out smiling if you stick with meeeeeeeeee!"

Danny and Sam laughed together and Danny said, "Sam, you're a real sweetheart!" Sam blushed and asked, "Why do you call me sweetheart?" Danny looked at Sam as if she had asked a silly question and asked, "Why do I call you Sweetheart? Weeelllllll..." Danny began to sing:

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you.  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too.  
Keep the love lights glowing with your eyes so true.  
Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you!"

Sam said, blushing, "You're so sweet when you sing to me!" And she kissed Danny's cheek. Danny kissed her back and kept on flying, never slowing down, and Sam eventually fell asleep in his arms. Danny sang a little lullaby:

"Go to sleep, my angel, in my loving arms.  
When I'm around, you'll never be harmed.  
when you wake up, you'll be at your home, then I'll bid you good night, and I'll see you in the morn."

After flying for almost 8 hours, Danny got Sam home, and it was almost 8 pm. Danny landed right on Sam's doorstep, and gently put her down. Sam was awake, and she could see her parents in the house. They waved to them. Sam laughed, "Well, I think they'll be anxious to hear about our trip to a goth poetry reading convention!" Danny chuckled, "Yeah! And I'll bet they'll want to hear about it!" Sam said, "Yep!" Then, giving Danny a loving look, she said "Danny...Thank you so much for flying me home!" Danny nervously shuffled his feet, blushed, and said, "No problem." Sam said, "We might want to shop for our clothes for the dance soon!" Danny answered, "You bet! Bright and early, if you want!" Then Danny and Sam hugged each other and soon their lips were locked in a long, passionate kiss. They both blushed, and Danny said, "Good night, my little honeysuckle!" Sam replied, "Good night, honeydrop!" Then Sam went in her house and Danny switched to ghost mode and flew to his own house. Tucker was glad to see him...he said, "Yo Danny...your parents called, and said that they would be home in an hour! I said you were cleaning the lab, and couldn't talk...but my folks called too and they want me home now!" Danny replied, "You go ahead, buddy...and thanks again for everything! " Tucker answered "No sweat!" And the two boys hugged, and Tucker went home. Then Danny thought that since Tucker had told his parents that he was cleaning the lab, that was exactly what he did. This took no time at all with his ghost powers. When Danny's parents got home Danny's mother said, "Sweetie! We're so proud of you for staying by yourself and being responsible" Danny's father added, "We sure are, son...were there any ghosts?" Danny said, "Nope..none around here!" Danny chuckled to himself. Jazz said, "Danny! That the book I read, 'Teenagers who think they know too much' ...It made me realize that she should leave you alone and not be so overprotective!" Danny replied, "That's great, Jazz!" 

So it was that no one knew about Danny and Sam's adventure...except Tucker, of course. Tucker had made good enough excuses for the parents to not know. Anyway, when Danny, Tucker, and Sam talked about it, it made them scream with laughter when they thought about the way their parents never knew what had really gone on! Anyway, Danny kept his promise of having Sam's new ring engraved...there was a special policy for students that bought class rings that could have them engraved for free. Danny had the ring engraved: "To my sweetheart Sam Manson." Sam said to Danny, "Thank you so much...I shall treasure this always!" Danny answered, "Nothing's too good for you, babe!" Then, of course, Danny and Sam went shopping together, with the money that Chip had given them, and Sam chose a dress that was made of her two favorite colors, black and purple. Danny said, "You'll look gorgeous in that!" Danny also bought her a purple ribbon to go in her hair. Anyway, when everyone was back in school, and the dance was only a few days away, Danny, Sam and Tucker walked to school together, and Danny and Sam were holding hands. Then Everyone had an hour before homeroom, and Danny said to Sam at their lockers, which were side by side, "I have to use the bathroom real quick, honeysuckle...I'll be right back!" Sam kissed him, and said, "Hurry back!" Danny blushed and kissed her back and answered, "I will." Everybody was out in the hall, including Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Valerie. Sam showed Valerie her ring, and Valerie said, "Wow! That's really nice of Fenton to do that for you! So, he's your boyfriend now?" Sam answered, "Yep...and we're going to the dance together!"

Unfortunately, Dash, Paulina, and Kwan had seen Danny kiss Sam...and Dash sneered, "Hey! What's up with you and Fenton? Are you two an item?" Paulina added, "That's a neat ring...it would look good on me!" And with that, Dash grabbed her arm and Kwan pushed her up against her locker, and Paulina tried to pull the ring off Sam's finger. Valerie and Tucker were upset, but did not know what to do...If Tucker did anything, they would do something to him! Valerie felt the same way, since she was not friends with Paulina, Dash or Kwan anymore. She was considered unpopular now. Tucker and Valerie looked at each other as if to say, "What should we do?" Sam was saying, "Dash, Let go of me! You're hurting me! Kwan, let me go! STOP IT!" Paulina said, "Well, let me have that ring, and they'll let you go." Sam said, "NO! Danny gave it to me! LET ME GO!" Fortunately Danny was cming out of the bathroom and saw this, and screamed, "DASH! LET HER GO! PAULINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dash said, releasing Sam, "Hey Fentonia! Good to see you! Did you give this ring to this geek?" Danny replied, angry, "That's none of your business, Baxter! Paulina, you stop hurting Sam this minute! Stop it, ALL of you!" Kwan released Sam and she was panting, and Danny asked, patting her cheek, "Are you all right?" Sam panted, "Yes...Paulina was trying to take the ring you gave me." Danny was shocked and asked, "Paulina, is that true?" Paulina answered, "Yeah...so what? I just wanted to see it!" Valerie piped up, "No she didn't! She really was trying to take it!" Paulina said, "Okay I was trying to steal it! But I don't care! Sam's just a geek!" Danny answered, red in the face with anger, "You better watch what you say about my girlfriend...If you weren't a girl, I'd break your neck for that! As it is, I'll thank you to keep your stupid mouth shut!" And as if that did anything, EVERYONE in the hall gasped and shut their mouths. Danny went to Sam and put his arm around her. Sam put her arm around Danny. Tucker and Valerie just stood side by side with their mouths open in surprise

Danny then said,"Paulina, I think it was really DESPICABLE of you to try to take something that wasn't yours! And you know, I used to have a big crush on you...I once wanted you to be my girlfriend...but thanks to Sam, I know the kind of person you really are...shallow, mean, and insensitive! You never really cared about me at all, even when I tried to show you I liked you! And when there was that dance a couple months ago, you went with me only because you thought you were stealing me from Sam! Well, guess what? SAM is my girlfriend, not you! Sam loves me dearly! And I love HER dearly! I want nothing more to do with you! And Sam, bless her heart, even APOLOGIZED to you for calling you shallow! And did you accept her apology? NO! Instead you said you were going back in to dump me! And Sam and I are going to the dance in two days...like it or lump it! SAM Is the one I love!" And to prove his point, Danny took Sam in his arms, tipped her back, and gave her a BIG, LONG HARD kiss on her lips...right in front of everyone...for two whole minutes! Everyone was shocked and gasped, except Tucker and Valerie. Valerie just smiled, and when Danny was through kissing Sam, Sam fainted and said, "YOW-WEEEE!" and grabbed Danny's arm to steady herself. Danny helped her by putting his arm around her waist. Tucker thought to himself, "Why can't I make a girl go YOW WEE?" Tucker and Valerie it seemed, had decided to keep their mouths shut as long as possible. Danny then said to Paulina, with a snap of his fingers, "Say good bye to THAT Forever!" Paulina answered, her nose in the air, "Who cares? I don't want to go with YOU...I want to go with the ghost boy!"

As soon as Paulina said this, Danny began to get an idea...he knew that nobody, including Paulina knew that HE was the ghost boy, except Sam and Tucker...So he said to Paulina, "Oh you know what? I know the ghost boy...we're good friends...and I was just talking to him the other day and the ghost boy said that he doesn't like you, and he doesn't want to take you to the dance, either." Valerie and Tucker just kept smiling, while Sam was just enjoying the cleverness of her boyfriend. Then a strange thing happened...Paulina suddenly started to cry! She asked Danny, "You mean...the ghost boy doesn't like me?" Danny answered, "That's right!" Then Paulina sobbed, "But...but...if the ghost boy won't go with me, whatever will I do?" Danny, not at all the least bit concerned about Paulina's tears just clicked his tongue. He considered whether a kind lie or the truth would be better. He then said, "Well, Paulina, I have to say, I wish I could tell you that I still liked you, but I don't...and I wish that If I said I have HAD it with you, it was a lie...but it is not...I wish I could care about what happens to you, but I don't...Frankly, Paulina, I don't give a darn...and you stay away from my girlfriend from now on."

He said this with finality, and everyone was so shocked by what he said, that everyone just went silently into the homeroom classroom. Dash glared at Danny as he went in, but all he could say was, "Geez, Fenton...you're such a geek!" Only Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were alone in the hall now. Sam hugged Danny and said "You are so wonderful!" Danny answered, hugging her back, "Sweetheart...I did it for you!" Then Valerie said, "Say, Fenton...that was pretty impressive!" Danny said, "Thanks!" Sam agreed, "It sure was!" Then Valerie turned to Tucker, smiled a pretty smile and said "You know...Danny is really nice! And you are his friend! I think that any friend of Danny's can't be bad!" Tucker blushed, tugged on his yellow shirt and said, "Thanks!" Then Valerie took Tucker's hand, and Looking into Tucker's eyes, she asked, "Hey Tucker...I don't have a date for the dance...would you like to go with me?" Tucker was very excited...This was wonderful! He Cried, "YOW-WEEE YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Then Tucker and Valerie hugged...and Tucker kissed her on her cheek. Danny chuckled, "Well, what do you know, Tuck? You wanted to ask Val to the dance, and instead she asked you!" Tucker answered, still blushing, "Yeah...how about that!" Then the bell rang and Danny and Sam walked hand in hand into class. Tucker and Valerie walked in with them, also holding hands. The next day, since Danny had some money left after buying Sam's dress and ribbon, He, Sam, Tucker and Valerie went to the store and Danny gave some money to Tuck so that HE could buy a dress for Valerie! Tucker bought Valerie a yellow dress that had some green in it. When people asked Danny and Sam where they got all that money, they answered, "We got it from a friend!"

On the day of the dance, everyone was happy, except Paulina, who had no date. Danny and his girlfriend thought it served her right. Danny's parents took Him and Sam, and Tucker and Valerie to the dance, and everyone had a great time. Tucker and Valerie danced, and drank some punch. Sam and Danny danced in their own little spot...Danny winked at Sam while they were dancing. Danny pulled Sam closer to him, and Sam rested her head on his shoulder.They were soon rubbing noses. Danny kissed Sam's head, stroked her hair and said, "You know what, my little goth angel?" Sam answered, "What's that, baby?" Danny answered, "I love you with all my heart." Sam answered, "I love you too." And then Danny and Sam just looked into each other's eyes and slowly their lips came closer until they shared a long, passionate kiss. Valerie and Tucker saw this, and did the same thing. Danny began to sing:

"Oh my darling, Oh my darling,  
Oh my darling Samantha Sue.  
You are mine and mine forever, Oh my darling Samantha Sue."

Then Sam began to sing:  
"Oh my darling, Oh my darling, Oh my darling dear Danny.  
you are more handsome than Mel Gibson Oh my darling dear Danny."

A few days after the dance, Tucker bought a class ring for Valerie...and had it engraved too...the inscription was: "To my girlfriend Valerie...love me tender." And the two couples happily double dated for a long, long time, until they had a double wedding. Danny and Sam got married, and Tucker and Valerie got married...and as for Cosmo and Wanda's report on the courtship rituals of humans, Jorgen liked their report and did NOT give them any probation!

THE END 


End file.
